<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class Change by KamehaSutra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674557">Class Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamehaSutra/pseuds/KamehaSutra'>KamehaSutra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Femdom, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Semi-Feral Dimitri, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously dont read this one if you hate the word panties youre gonna have a bad time, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underwear Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamehaSutra/pseuds/KamehaSutra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri pursues training in the Assassin class and finds that his new skillset has some very exciting applications.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The professor is visibly shocked when Dimitri tells her that he’d like to forego next month’s certification exam for the Paladin class and start training for the Assassin class certification instead. Her expression is awfully cute and Dimitri can’t help but feel a bit smug that he was the one who put it there. He is the only one who seems to engender these little reactions in her.</p><p>“Are you sure, Dimitri? You’ve already sunk so much time into training for Paladin,” the professor says with a frown. “And honestly Assassin doesn’t seem like a great fit. Personality-wise.”</p><p>That catches him off guard. Ever since Byleth had explained the goddess’ blessing he’s been certain that she would soon figure him out. What if she can see people’s thoughts like they say the goddess can? What if she reads <i>his</i> mind and realizes that he’s a monster? She would probably be disgusted with him and shun his company if she knew. That’s why he doesn’t tell her that after the carnage in Remire he is no longer satisfied to be ahorse and away from the battlefield. Not if his enemies are thieves and villains as wretched as the ones they encountered that day. He wants to enjoy their screams and their futile pleas for mercy. He especially wants to see the fear in their eyes when he thrusts his blade into their wicked hearts.</p><p>“I’d just like to focus on my swordsmanship is all,” he says.</p><p>“Hmmm,” the professor says uncertainly.</p><p>She crosses her arms under her chest as she often does when she’s thinking hard, blissfully unaware of the enticing way this frames her breasts, raising them and squeezing them together, pressing her cleavage tight against the little window that frames her decolletage. Dimitri stares hungrily at them for a moment until he remembers that he’d promised his father’s ghost just that morning that he would leave the professor alone and focus on his goal. He can feel the disapproving glare of several pairs of invisible eyes on him now and feels ashamed for breaking his promise so quickly, but even the shame isn’t enough to distract him from the wanting these days. Again, he considers asking the professor to return to Fhirdiad with him. They have a common enemy now, he reasons, and he is sure they would make a fine pair, working together to track those enemies down and slaughter them in their sleep. He allows himself a small smile as he imagines carving the Flame Emperor’s legs off like a festival day turkey’s and presenting his head to the professor as a trophy.</p><p>“Well it’s a bit of an odd choice, but I won’t stop you if that’s what you want,” the professor’s voice rips him from his happy daydream. “There's only a few months before graduation so you’ll need to get a lot of training in if we want you to get your certification before then.”</p><p>Just like that, the professor begins to spend more time with him than ever. His skill with the sword begins to increase steadily and he turns out to be surprisingly good with a bow despite the weapon’s apparent susceptibility to crest-related mishaps. What he really struggles at is lockpicking. Even after hours of practice his touch is still not quite subtle enough and the brittle pieces of metal snap in his hands every time they meet resistance. Byleth remains patient with him despite his repeated failures and even invites him to her quarters for a tea and lockpicking-practice session. Unfortunately he is a lot worse than she realizes and they end up working well into the night.</p><p>“You’re almost there, Dimitri,” Byleth encourages. His current attempt does seem promising but they both know better than to get too excited. “Just do it carefully. Very carefully, now.”</p><p>Dimitri takes a steadying breath and carefully turns the lockpick. Another one of the lock’s internals fits into its correct place and the lockpick remains intact. Byleth is leaning forward hopefully now, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes fix intently on him. She is so close that Dimitri can catch the scent of her soap and he is suddenly very aware that they are alone in the professor’s quarters with the door only slightly ajar and nothing between them except the tense, electric atmosphere and their own senses of propriety. The professor reaches out as though she wants to touch him but doesn’t dare for fear of distracting him.</p><p>“That’s it. You’re so close,” she says, her voice a whisper.</p><p>Dimitri swallows and focuses on working at the lock. The lock pick leans this way and that and then, finally, the mechanism springs open with a satisfying click. The professor nearly leaps into his arms in her excitement, catching him off guard and sending both of them toppling over backwards. She catches herself on her hands before she can land on him but that still puts them in a precarious position where she is almost on top of him, their bodies lined up from chest to hip, his knee almost pressed between her thighs, so close that he can feel the heat radiating off her skin. He stares at her, too stunned to move, but the professor recovers swiftly, jumping off him and rolling to her feet with a swordswoman’s agility.</p><p>“Um...That was a great job,” she says, suddenly very interested in patting dust off herself. “I’ll just go get us some more lockpicks from the market since it looks like we’re almost out of them here.”</p><p>She scurries out the door before she can get any reply. Dimitri climbs to his feet, cursing himself at the missed opportunity. The ghosts jeer at him loudly. It serves him right for going back on his word, they say. Dimitri feels ashamed yet again and looks around the room for a distraction. That’s when his eyes land on a bit of black fabric peeking out from underneath the professor’s armoire.</p><p><i>I really shouldn’t be snooping around in the professor’s things</i>, Dimitri tells himself as he picks it up. It’s one of the professor’s tops; small and black with a distinctive cutout in the chest area, and it’s been worn if the scent of stale sweat clinging to it is any indication. He should probably put it back where he found it, the professor would be mortified if she knew he’d been handling her dirty laundry. Instead he finds himself bringing the top to his nose and inhaling deeply from it.</p><p>He doesn’t know what he wants to happen exactly but he certainly doesn’t expect the dizzying wave of arousal that hits him out of nowhere. He feels his cock hardening as he presses the fabric to his face and greedily inhales from it again. He should put the top back where he found it, shouldn't he. Or maybe it might be better to just keep it for himself. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to take the one shirt, would it? The professor probably has many just like it and wouldn’t even notice if one went missing. Anyway, it’s not as though he and the professor have any kind of future together so why shouldn’t he take something to remember her by for when he goes back to Fhirdiad?</p><p>The sound of approaching footsteps in the hallway makes him lose his mettle before he can come up with a plan. He stuffs the top back under the armoire and arranges himself on the ground in as natural a position as he can manage without making his erection obvious. The professor enters the room a moment later, looking much less flustered than before.</p><p>“I’ve got the lockpicks,” she says, proudly holding up a whole handful of them.</p><p>“Ah, have you?” Dimitri says, trying to keep his eyes on the professor and off the dirty shirt. “How wonderful.”</p><p>The professor narrows her eyes at him. Dimitri worries, certain that he’s been caught, but the professor says, “Dimitri, are you alright? You’re all sweaty.”</p><p>Dimitri laughs awkwardly. “Actually professor, I think all that lockpicking was a bit too much excitement for tonight. Would you mind terribly if we ended a little early?”</p><p>The professor looks disappointed, which makes him feel like a jackass, but she bids him a good night and steps out of the doorway so he can leave. He does, but he can’t stop thinking of the intoxicating scent of the professor’s clothing and it soon begins to drive him mad. Dedue notices that a smell seems to be bothering him and starts decorating Dimitri’s room with flowers to cover up whatever is offending him. Dimitri’s nose will accept no substitutes, though. It wants another hit of the professor. As the days drag into weeks Dimitri grows desperate and tries furtively sniffing the professor’s hair when she comes to adjust his stance during a sword seminar. Unfortunately he is spotted by Felix, who narrows his eyes in disgust and mutters something about a mad boar. Dimitri excuses himself from the session and spends the rest of the afternoon in his room hiding from his own shame.</p><p>That evening he finds himself posted outside the professor’s quarters while he waits for her to finish having tea with Petra, laying flat on his back in the hedges so he won’t be seen. Felix’s reaction had been his punishment for being too bold. If he wants his chance to smell the professor he needs to do it in private. He needs to get a hold of something that’s hers. He anxiously squeezes the box of lockpicks the professor has loaned him to practice with and goes over his plan in his mind. He’s broken into places before during his Assassin training sessions but only on the professor’s orders and only to retrieve small things that nobody will miss. He’s not sure he has the expertise to sneak into someplace on his own.</p><p>He is given a reprieve from his uneasy thoughts when the professor and Petra emerge from the room, chatting animatedly. For a moment Dimitri worries that they will continue talking for a while or that the professor will go back inside and he will be stuck in the bushes for a while yet, but thankfully they both leave together in the direction of the dining hall. Dimitri rises from the hedges as soon as the coast is clear and tests the professor’s door. It’s unlocked and he quickly slips inside before anyone can notice him.</p><p>He ignores the armoire squatting against the wall and goes straight for the little wicker basket sitting beside it. Inside is a treasure trove of the professor’s dirty laundry in the form of every article of clothing imaginable, but what he’s looking for is right at the top of the pile: a pair of black, lacy panties the size of a handkerchief.  The musky, womanly scent of them is so intensely erotic that Dimitri finds himself actually salivating over them. His new training quietly interrupts him, alerting him to the fact that he will be trapped in the professor’s room with no way to escape unseen if the professor or someone else should come by, and suggests that he get moving. He slips the panties into his pocket, sets everything back exactly the way he found it and leaves.</p><p>There is no one in the courtyard to witness his crime, but he takes heed of the professor’s lesson to always assume that someone is around to see and takes a meandering path back to his room. Once he’s inside, though, he wastes no time stripping himself down to his underwear and hopping into bed. He stares at the ceiling for a while biting his lip and reflecting guiltily on what he’s done but his mind soon turns to the little scrap of underwear that he’s been holding tightly in his fist.</p><p><i>I shouldn’t,</i> he thinks, knowing that he will. His arousal soon begins to overpower his guilt and his hand wanders down to pull his cock out of his underclothes. He gives it a few experimental strokes, slightly embarrassed at his idea of what to do with the panties now that he’s gotten this far, but it’s too late to back down now. He grips himself just below the head of his cock, raises the professor’s underwear to his nose and takes a deep draw from it. His length jumps in his hand and leaks precum in response. Encouraged, he grips himself harder and starts stroking himself in earnest, his hips jerking ever so slightly to fuck his hand whenever he gets another inhale of the professor's sweet scent.</p><p>He can almost imagine that the professor is in the room with him if he closes his eyes. In his imagination the professor is standing before him naked, her nipples ruddy and stiff in the slight chill of his room, her breasts swaying right in his face as she leans over him to work his shaft with her small, soft hands. He grabs her, pulling her close to him as his teeth sink into one of her breasts, leaving an angry red mark that he soothes away with his tongue and lips. The professor moans wantonly at his attentions and rubs her thighs together, desperate for any friction, smearing the wetness of her arousal across her smooth inner thighs and onto his hand when he reaches his fingers between her legs.</p><p>The image is too much for him. He lets out a strangled noise as his dick jerks and throbs before exploding all over his hand, leaving him dizzy and slow for a moment before he realizes that he is ruining the panties he worked so hard to get. He tries cleaning himself up with a sock, which proves difficult when his erection defiantly refuses to go away and continues to twitch and drool precum all over him. Well, he has no choice but to jerk himself off a second time now, because his boner won’t go away and not because he wants to. This time instead of using his hand, he uses the professor’s panties to stroke himself off. The faint hit of the professor’s intoxicating scent and the silky texture of her panties against his oversensitive cock has him finishing almost at once.</p><p>This time his erection does decide to subside and the post-orgasm clarity is enough to make him really think about the fact that he has stolen, and now masturbated to, his teacher’s underwear. He jerks upright and looks at the panties accusingly, then he spends several minutes searching his drawers and countertops for something he can use to hide them. He finds an empty paper sack under the bed. It had once held a sandwich from Sylvain's favorite bakery in town; now it will be used to conceal the evidence of his latest debaucheries. He tosses the sack now containing the professor’s underwear onto his desk, meaning to dispose of them the next day. Instead it is promptly forgotten and sits waiting on the desk until Sylvain invades his room to get his help with some homework.</p><p>Really Sylvain wants Dimitri to do all the work and let Sylvain copy off of him but Dimitri is too used to Sylvain’s shenanigans to let him have his way. Sylvain seems a bit miffed that his plan to slack off isn’t working and makes himself as intolerable as he possibly can out of sheer petty revenge.</p><p>“Ah shoot. I guess I broke your quill again,” Sylvain says flippantly. This is the third quill he's broken 'by accident'. “Hey, do you have any more spare quills I can borrow, Your Highness?”</p><p>“Over there on the desk, Sylvain,” Dimitri says absently.</p><p>“Sweet, thanks,” says Sylvain, giving Dimitri a moment of blessed silence to underline the important parts of his word problem.</p><p>
  <i>An archer is firing from the north-facing window of a keep that is fifty feet tall. How much power must the archer use to hit a target at ground level one hundred feet away if the wind is blowing west by southwest at thirteen knots?</i>
</p><p>“Hey! Is this a sandwich from that bakery in town that I love? You went into town without me?”</p><p>Dimitri raises his head to say that no, he hasn't been into town at all, only to feel his blood run cold when he sees Sylvain peeking into the paper sack containing the professor’s panties. He knocks the sack out of Sylvain’s hands but he’s already too late. Sylvain has definitely seen what’s inside his dumbfounded expression is any indication.</p><p>“Your Highness…” Sylvain says carefully. “Are those someone’s…”</p><p>“Not at all,” Dimitri says, putting his body in between Sylvain and the sack when Sylvain tries to go in for another look.</p><p>“Whose are they?” Sylvain presses. “Come on you have to spill!”</p><p>Dimitri blushes and says nothing which gives Sylvain the opportunity to press his advantage.</p><p>“I can’t believe that you’re actually seeing someone! And here I thought you had it bad for the professor!” Sylvain says, laughing in appreciation of his own joke. Then he pauses as though suddenly realizing something. “Wait a minute...Those couldn’t be…”</p><p>Dimitri silences Sylvain with a firm hand on his shoulder before he can speak the damning words. “Sylvain…Currently there are only two people in the world who know the contents of this bag,” Dimitri says quietly, giving Sylvain’s arm an appraising squeeze. “If word of this terrible secret were to somehow get out...well, I would know exactly who I needed to look for. And once I found that person I’m afraid I would have no choice but to pull their arms off.”</p><p>“Goddess what is wrong with you these days?” Sylvain says, wresting himself from Dimitri's grip. “You know you've been acting kind of funny since Remire, Your Highness. Did you want to…”</p><p>Dimitri snatches the sack and leaves without a word. He was a fool for leaving something so incriminating lying around his room where anyone, even the professor, could simply stumble across it. He'll make things right now by disposing of the sack somewhere no one will ever find it. He hurries through the monastery, careful to avoid the pathways where he hears voices or footsteps. He doesn’t want anyone to see that he’s taking the sack to the bridge between the reception hall and the cathedral. He holds it out over the bottomless, foggy precipice that separates the two buildings, wishes it a heartfelt goodbye and then pitches it into the void with all his strength. The bag shoots off into the fog and vanishes from sight.</p><p>Dimitri sneaks back to his dorm to finish his homework with Sylvain, satisfied that the evidence has gone and will never be seen again, but Sylvain has already left, probably upset about being threatened with serious bodily harm. Dimitri feels immensely guilty about it and goes to class the next day ready to beg for forgiveness, until he walks into the Blue Lions’ classroom and spots a creased paper sack sitting proudly on the professor’s desk.</p><p>“Hey, Your Highness,” says Sylvain, sauntering into the room with a cheeky smile on his face.</p><p>He seems to notice the hostile gleam in Dimitri’s eyes and darts backwards out of reach before Dimitri’s hands can close around his throat. He’s not quite fast enough, though. Dimitri manages to get a hold of the lapel of his jacket and he shakes as hard as he can without breaking Sylvain’s treacherous neck.</p><p>“What in the goddess’ name is wrong with you?” Dimitri nearly shouts, wrenching Sylvain’s head around to point at the sack. “What’s this? You think this is funny, Sylvain?”</p><p>“What the heck? Let go of me, damn it! I swear I have no idea how that got there!”</p><p>“Dimitri, stop!” Ingrid cries in alarm.</p><p>Someone, probably Annette, shrieks in terror and excitement.</p><p>“Get your hands off, boar, or I’ll remove them,” Felix growls, coming to Sylvain's defense with his sword drawn.</p><p>“What on earth is going on here?” The room falls silent as the professor appears in the doorway, looking around at the disorder in obvious shock. "Let go of him this instant!”</p><p>Sylvain shoves Dimitri away as soon as he loosens his hold and looks at him with accusing eyes. In fact, everyone is looking at him accusingly now. Dimitri barely notices them, wholly preoccupied with the professor’s disappointed frown and wondering what he can possibly say to explain the situation to her. He really hopes she doesn’t notice the sack.</p><p>“They’re fighting over some stupid bag,” Felix says almost at once.</p><p>“Really? That’s it?” the professor says crossly, reaching for the sack. “There had better be something really good in here or else you’re all getting…” Dimitri swallows. There is nothing he can do now, he is well and truly caught. The professor opens the sack and peers inside. After a beat her mouth drops open in disbelief. </p><p>“Dimitri,” she says. </p><p>“Yes, Professor?” Dimitri says miserably.</p><p>“See me after class.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor.”</p><p>The Blue Lions gasp at this new development.</p><p>“Hey. This isn’t a show,” the professor says, rapping her knuckles on her desk for their attention. “It’s time to hand in the assigned homework.”</p><p>This provides enough of a distraction for Dimitri to get to his seat without everyone’s eyes on him, although it does nothing to ward off the aside glances he gets during lecture, and he feels anything but relief when the bell tolls to release them for lunch. The rest of the Blue Lions wander reluctantly out, looking back with curiosity or apprehension. Sylvain spares him a sympathetic nod as he leaves despite the fact that Dimitri was just trying to throttle him not too long ago. The professor fixes him with a hard look and beckons him up to the front of the room where she’s seated on top of her desk.</p><p>“Is this yours?” she asks, setting the sack on the table in front of him.</p><p>“Yes…” Dimitri admits. “I mean no, it’s…er...yours?...”</p><p>The professor cuts him off before he can further embarrass himself. “I didn't give you that training so you could sneak into girls’ rooms and steal their underwear,” she says.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Professor! I found your clothes on the floor of your quarters while we were picking locks and they just smelled so good I had to...I couldn't help but to…” he pauses, feeling blood rushing to his face. He is so overwrought that blood starts rushing to other places as well. “I will accept whatever punishment you prescribe, Professor.”</p><p>The professor leans on her palm as she regards him. There is no disgust in her eyes. Instead her expression is as inscrutable, almost imperious. He finds his gaze drawn to her high-heeled boot as her foot bobs impatiently in the air. That would probably hurt if she stepped on him, which would be no less than he deserves for his deplorable behavior. Words cannot describe his horror when he realizes that he’s getting hard at the thought of the professor planting her boot on his face.</p><p><i>Oh goddess why is this happening? Please, please, please, go away.</i> The outline of his hardness is clearly visible now and since there is no mercy in the world the professor’s eyes immediately fix onto it. Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.</p><p>Dimitri hurries to apologize but is cut short when the professor’s legs uncross and the heel of her boot presses into his hardness through his clothes. Dimitri trembles, unable to control the embarrassing noise that comes out of him or the way his hips tilt into her punishing touch. The professor leans forward, her eyes alight with an emotion Dimitri doesn’t expect. Interest.</p><p>“My, my, Dimitri. I’m learning a lot about you today,” she says in a honeyed voice. “You’re a surprisingly bad boy, aren’t you?”</p><p>Dimitri groans and lets his gaze drift up the professor’s leg. She’s wearing a skirt today and with her foot on his dick he can see right underneath to where the edge of yet another pair of silky, black underwear and the distinct scent of arousal coming off her womanhood is waiting for him. Dimitri’s mouth waters, desperate for a taste of her. Unfortunately, the professor notices the trajectory of his gaze and tuts disapprovingly.</p><p>“Are you really looking up my skirt right now?” she says, pressing her heel into him harder until an edge of pain creeps in. “What am I to do with you, Dimitri? I’ve not even found you a fitting punishment for your last transgression and here you are being naughty yet again.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Professor. I promise I’ll be good from now on,” Dimitri says weakly. He’ll say anything at this point if it means he gets to experience her touch for a moment longer.</p><p>“See that you are,” the professor says. “Now as for your punishment...because you’ve been good up until today, I’ll let you pick your poison.”</p><p>Dimitri gazes into the professor’s hungry eyes, realizing that she’s offering herself up to him on a silver platter, but she’s also offering him an out if he wants to take it. He can have her, but only if he’s bold enough to take her. The voices scream in outrage at the very idea. The professor is a distraction! He only draws breath so that he can appease the regrets of the dead! He has forgotten them like the miserable wretch he is! For the first time in a long time he finds the strength to silence them.</p><p>“I...could eat you out, Professor. If that's alright.”</p><p>The professor’s smile sends an arrow right through his heart. “Well,” she says, drawing a long line up her thigh. “Go on then, Dimitri.”</p><p>He has no idea what would possess him to speak so confidently when he has never so much as kissed a woman before, but he thinks he has a general idea and is determined to not disappoint the professor again. He gets on his knees, pulling off his gloves as he shuffles forward to kneel between her spread legs. His hands wrap around her thighs and then, almost of their own accord, they begin to slide up her legs and under her skirt, relishing in the sensation of smooth creamy skin gliding under his palms. The professor swallows and trembles with anticipation when his fingers hit the edge of her panties and he obliges her by crooking his finger around them and slipping them down her legs.</p><p>He tosses them almost immediately even though they are warm and damp and smell like the professor’s arousal, far more interested in the professor herself waiting only a few inches away from him. He resists the urge to immediately bury his face between her legs. Women require a subtle touch, he’s heard, so instead he lets his lips touch the soft skin of her inner thigh, inching forward until the professor impatiently pulls at his hair to encourage him along.</p><p>The little zap of pain that shoots down his spine at that excites him more than it has any right to. He eagerly seals his mouth over the professor's slit, his tongue almost instinctively coming out to drag against her folds. He knows at once that he’ll never be able to get enough of her. Although he can't taste her at all, the feeling of the professor’s body with her firm thighs pressing against the sides of his head and her womanhood twitching under his tongue are almost more than he can stand.</p><p>She strokes his head soothingly, gently pushes back the locks of hair that have fallen into his face. “Ah, that's it Dimitri,” she gasps when his tongue runs over a little raised bud at the apex of her thighs.</p><p>Dimitri barely hears her. He’s light headed now, his nose and mouth full of that amazing scent. His fingers curl into the flesh of her thighs as his tongue eagerly licks up and down her folds, circles her clit, dips into her hole to lap up her arousal. He almost sighs with satisfaction when the professor greedily presses herself against his face and comes, her body shaking violently as Dimitri helps her ride out her orgasm. Her hand presses over her mouth to muffle the noises falling from her lips, which annoys Dimitri immensely. He wants to hear the sounds he’s earned. He presses his face against her and thrusts his tongue into her entrance, determined to get more out of her. The professor shrieks and tries to squirm away from his hungry mouth but he presses his hands into her ass to prevent her escape.</p><p>“Ah, stop!” she gasps, still oversensitive from her previous orgasm.</p><p>He does what he’s told, but not before he spreads the professor’s thighs with his hands and drives his tongue into her until she comes again with a loud sigh. He moans out loud when her thighs clamp down around his head as she grinds herself against his face, chasing every last bit of friction. It seems like an eternity before she finally returns to reality.</p><p>“That was very bad of you, Dimitri,” the professor says, trying to sound stern even though her voice is quiet and panting. “You’re not listening to me at all. You’re supposed to be being punished here.”</p><p>“Ah. Forgive me professor,” Dimitri says, trying to keep the smug smile off his face as he watches the professor weakly struggle to regain her composure. “I’m sure I can do better if you’ll let me try again?”</p><p>“No, I think I have a better use for you,” the professor says. Her hand going for the laces on his pants, undoing them with quick, deft movements. Dimitri stays still long enough for her to pull his cock free of his and then presses in on her, covering her face and neck with kisses as he tries to press her back onto the desk. She stops him with a hand on his chest before he can get too far and reverses their positions.</p><p>“Get on,” she says, patting the smooth surface of the desk that she gives her lectures from.</p><p>Dimitri swallows, remembering in lurid detail how many times he’s fantasized about this exact scenario. He sits, pulling the professor into his lap as he goes, very intentionally pressing her wet slit against his length. She moans and arches her back, rubbing against him with her hard muscles and soft curves and Dimitri growls at her as his hands inch down her body. She seizes them before they can get to their destination, though, cheekily pulling them off of her to press them flat on the desk instead.</p><p>“Don’t move them from where they are now,” she warns. “And don't come until I say”</p><p>Dimitri balks at that. He doesn't think he’ll last more than a second in his current state, but he’ll try his best if it’s what the professor wants. She climbs up his body, forcing him to lay down on her desk as she lines up their hips. He nearly explodes immediately when the professor gives his cock a few quick strokes and then guides him inside of her. She groans and stills for a moment, giving them both a chance to adjust to the feeling of his length filling her, but he barely gets any respite at all before she begins to move. Her hips bob up and down his length as she fucks herself on him, enjoying him and using him for her own pleasure, filling the room with the sounds of her whimpers and sighs.</p><p>Dimitri twitches and squeezes his eyes shut, wanting desperately to put his hands on her hips so he can ram himself into her but worried that she’ll stop if he breaks the rule she’s set out for him. She’s starting to sweat with the effort of riding him and her pussy is so tight around his cock, fluttering with the threat of orgasm, massaging his length, driving him insane. Her lips come down on his when her orgasm hits her, forcing him to swallow the high, mewling cries she makes as she shudders apart on his cock.</p><p>Dimitri digs his fingernails hard into his palms, nearly drawing blood in an effort to distract himself from falling over the edge as well. His cock twitches inside her, dangerously close to release, but then subsides as the professor lays down on top of him, utterly spent. She sighs happily, then she jumps off of him and starts to set her clothes to rights.</p><p>“Hey!” Dimitri complains. “Professor! Where are you going?”</p><p>“To my quarters,” she says matter-of-factly, smirking down at him. “There's your punishment for stealing and for fighting in class.”</p><p>All he can do is blink in confusion. “Wh-what?”</p><p>“You can keep these through,” she rescues her underwear from wherever he’d tossed them and drops them on his chest. “Next time we meet like this, just ask for them. Don't steal them anymore.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor,” Dimitri says.</p><p>The professor nods and departs, leaving Dimitri lying dumbly on the table with his cock out and smelling distinctly of sex. He'd better get out of here before someone catches him like this. He rises stiffly and manages to tuck himself back into his pants before heading back to his room. Although he certainly hadn’t foreseen that turn of events he finds it hard to be too annoyed about it. He had been misbehaving, after all, and had deserved it.</p><p>And anyway, the professor has already promised him a next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh no pwease officer dont take me to horny jail i swear it was an accident my hand slipped on the keyboard tens of thousands of times :3c</p><p>anyway now that i've sufficiently lowered any expectations that you may have of me may i direct you to follow me on my disappointing twitter account @kameha_sutra?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh no! Claude, I just remembered that I have something really important to do in town! Oh goddess, I’m just so forgetful sometimes!” Hilda says.</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Claude replies, keeping his eyes on the wyvern he’s saddling. </p><p>“Would you do me a favor and handle the mounts while I go run my errand really super fast?” Hilda wheedles. “I promise I’ll be back before you know it!”</p><p>“Oh no, Hilda! We’d better finish up quickly then, huh?” he says, meeting Hilda’s simpering look with a lazy smile.</p><p>Hilda pouts, but starts to saddle her pegasus and they eventually manage to make it out of the stables and into the air to exercise the mounts. Hilda complains the whole time though, even as they lazily circle the bridge that links the cathedral to the rest of the monastery. Claude is making a mental list of everyone in the Golden Deer, wondering if there’s anyone else he can sucker into taking on sky watch with Hilda, when he notices Dimitri standing on the bridge below.</p><p><i>Now that’s mildly interesting</i>, Claude thinks. Dimitri rarely comes to the cathedral unless he’s required to, but he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere right now. In fact, he seems to be gazing wistfully out at the horizon. Claude keeps an eye on the situation to see how things unfold, taking care to keep his wyvern high in the air so as to avoid the prince’s notice. Eventually Dimitri brings out a paper sack, sighs at it and then suddenly flings it over the side, letting it disappear into the fog. Claude’s interest is thoroughly piqued now. He brings his mount down on the roof of the reception hall where Hilda has had the audacity to land and start playing with a hanky.</p><p>“Hey, did you see that?” he says.</p><p>Hilda looks up from her diversion. “Hmm?”</p><p>“You didn’t hear it from me, but it looks like his princliness has a secret,” Claude says. “As a collector of secrets I have no choice but to get to the bottom of this. Follow me.”</p><p>“Ugh! Why do you get to do your thing while we’re on the clock but I never get to do my thing?” Hilda complains with an exaggerated eye roll, but she follows when Claude urges his wyvern to dive into the canyon in search of the discarded sack.</p><p>It takes quite some time to spot what they’re looking for from the air, especially with the thick fog and the treacherous cliffs hemming them in on both sides, but eventually Claude spots the brown paper bag lying under the cover of a bare, spindly tree growing at the bottom of the canyon. He and Hilda bring their mounts down as close as they can in the low visibility. The air down at the bottom of the canyon feels forbidden and mysterious, perfect for uncovering a secret.</p><p>“What is it?” Hilda wonders, climbing off her pegasus for a look.</p><p>Claude shrugs and empties the bag out into his hand, eager to discover what Dimitri has gone to such trouble to conceal. He is completely caught off guard when the little scrap of cloth that tumbles out turns out to be women’s underwear. Women’s underwear that’s tiny, lacy, and clearly lived in from the scent of them. </p><p>“Well, well, what have we here?” Claude says, recovering himself enough to hold the panties up for Hilda’s inspection. “I thought I had Dimitri all figured out but looks like even His Royal Highness has vices.”</p><p>“Oh hey, I know those!” Hilda says. “Those are Professor Byleth’s aren’t they?”</p><p>“Hold up. How would you know what the professor’s underwear looks like?”</p><p>“Um, I’m not sure I understand what you’re implying, Claude,” Hilda says. “She’s always in the sauna and the bathhouse and stuff. I’m not blind you know.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Claude says but he decides to let that tidbit slide for the time being. After all, he’s already got the mother of all tidbits right in front of him; proof of his sneaking suspicion that there’s something salacious and totally unprofessional going on between Dimitri and the new professor. He’d never make such a serious accusation without proof, of course. Not out loud anyway. But still...he suspects.</p><p>He sees how the two of them seem perfectly at home and at ease with each other and the way Dimitri smiles at the professor like she’s the most beautiful creature in the world as she stuffs her face with fried fish in the dining hall. But why would Dimitri take such pains to get rid of the professor’s panties if he and the professor were secretly seeing each other? Wouldn’t he have just given them back to her? That could only mean that he didn’t have the professor’s permission to use her panties at all...</p><p>“Man. That guy is down bad,” he laments out loud. </p><p>“Hmm?” Hilda says, absently twirling a lock of her long, pink hair.</p><p>Claude ignores her. He suddenly feels the beginnings of a brilliant scheme forming, a deviously elegant plan to force Dimitri and the professor together! He normally doesn’t offer his assistance for free, but he’s never tried playing matchmaker before and he’s honestly a bit overeager to try his hand at it.</p><p>The next morning he slips into the Blue Lions classroom just before the start of class and leaves the sack with the panties in it on the professor’s desk. The way he sees it, only one of two things can happen as a result of this. Either the sack will be found and hidden by one of the two parties involved and nothing will happen, or the professor and Dimitri will butt heads over it and realize their feelings for one another. Well, that or things go terribly wrong and Dimitri gets expelled from the Officer’s Academy for being a pervert. He’s almost completely certain it won’t be the last one, though.</p><p>He smiles to himself as he watches the Blue Lions beginning to trickle in for their morning lesson. Whatever ends up happening in there, he’s sure to hear about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry i had to get claude in here because i love and miss him. anyway, leave kudos or something if you've got this far? follow my miserable twitter @kameha_sutra? idk you do you reader</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>